


Poison

by InsomniacCoffee



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Albeit cheesy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Implications of suicidal thoughts (if you squint), Implied past torture, M/M, Near Death, Poisoning, Post-Descendants 3, Slight Descendants 3 spoilers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: What if the berries Gil ate were poisonous?





	Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Descendants 3 aired, I didn't care much for the series. Now, I have let it consume me as a whole until I'm nothing more than just a slave to the franchise with only one click away from sacrificing my bank account to the book series. Aside from that, the fact Gil and Jay is canon makes me pretty happy and excited; we've come so far from the 'Let's give gay Ryan a chick' days :') Keep in mind, I am positive I only watched the first and last half hour of the second movie and it's been ages since I watched the first-I mainly relied on the wiki and whatever clips on YouTube to refresh my memory so I apologize if they are OOC-I tried-
> 
> And another side note; I do realize that both Harry and Jay had eaten off the berry bush too. The closest I would say the berries can be compared to are wild almonds and moonseed; a few is fine but eating more than a certain amount is fatal. Gil did eat a bit more than Jay in the scene (yes I counted-) but just pretend he ate a bit more than that. And that said berries give a more slow and painful death to satisfy my angst cravings for this idea.

Gil had said that he didn't feel well before they went to sleep. It was easy to distinguish the feeling of it as the aftereffects of adrenaline from a long night of celebrating both Mal and Ben's engagement and a new era of their lives. Not only were they finally given the freedom to roam the world outside of the Isle, but the two were actually going on a year-long world expedition. Three celebrations all wrapped into a span of barely under half a day would probably result in the biggest hangover if it was the right word to call it. (There would be no alcohol-related hangover as that bartender was truly uptight about them being underage.)

Neither Jay or Gil had thought much of the comment he gave once they made it to Jay and Carlos' house. The quietness of it had finally settled in, allowing their thoughts to be the main focus now that the music and bright lights were long since gone. With all the excitement washed away, it was quickly replaced with an aura of uncertainty and anxiety over this new change. In the morning, it would probably feel the same as yesterday morning. Except that now it would forever carry a different feeling mixed with whatever familiarity there would be left.

It was only the two of them as Carlos was still out celebrating the night away with Jane and most likely wouldn’t come back until morning. They could've gotten one of the few bottles of champagne Jay had stolen from another event and discussed where to travel to lighten up the mood but Gil's simple words quickly drowned out those possibilities from being a reality.

It had taken a minute or two of debating for Gil to finally cave in and sleep in Jay's bed as he had insisted. He took the painkillers offered and went to his bedroom afterward. The dizziness he felt couldn't give him time to look around and be the curious person he always was in new environments. His own body wouldn't allow him for the time being and as much as he hated it, he couldn't do anything about it but lie in a bed that was softer than he had expected. Despite sudden nausea and dizziness overcoming him, he was able to fall asleep easily thanks to the most comfortable thing he ever got to sleep on.

Unfortunately, his sleep was completely disturbed throughout the night. At times he would wake up in a cold sweat with shivers across his body as he felt his breathing was getting slightly constricted as the night wore on. It could be comparable to being waterboarded; no matter how hard he’d try and fight, he wouldn’t be able to find a breath of fresh air to cling onto as a soaked rag over his head prevented it.

He easily mistook his difficult to breathe as being apart of a really bad anxiety episode; he could assume that it was only going as long as it did because of it triggering certain memories. There was no explanation he could find for what even caused it in the first place though. No matter how far he tried to dig into his feverish memories, he couldn’t find an answer. There might not even be an answer and it was all just in his head once again. Which if it was the case, would completely suck.

For that reason, he didn’t find it worth waking Jay up for when there was nothing he could've done anyway. They knew each other almost a lifetime but today-or yesterday to be specific-was the most that they had talked to each other in years. He knew enough about Jay from the stories told as people would about myths and just from growing up with him. There was no way he could possibly know how to help because he most likely never dealt with the same problems with him (and it was honestly more of a blessing.) He was kind of afraid he would end up scaring Jay off so he let those explanations be a reasonable answer as to why he won’t ask for help. He could handle it himself as he always does.

He focused on his breathing like he always did. He counted in his head, trying to bore himself to sleep but also give him something to think about. He managed to sleep but never for long. He frankly had no sense of how much time had passed so for all he knew, it could have been twenty minutes of pure hell he’s going through. Each time he woke up, he felt something getting worse. Whether it was nausea, breathing, or something else, it would only keep getting worse. It felt like a pattern that was slowly making him lose his sense of time and where he was. Wake up, experience something getting worse, attempt to sleep, repeat.

The only way he knew time had passed was when he opened his eyes after the umpteenth time he woke up. The room had gone from pitch black to a light tint of dark blue peeking through the curtains. He couldn't remember if he had ever slept that night as most of what he could remember was waking up repeatedly because of his own body fighting against him. It was harder to breathe and the dizziness continued even with his eyes closed. He never had an anxiety attack last for this long so maybe he was just genuinely sick even if the painkillers didn't seem to work.

He slowly sat up and found it a huge mistake. The dizziness and nausea immediately worsened when he did, specifically nausea. Despite his body feeling heavy, he managed to scramble out of bed before collapsing to the ground with a dull thud in his own frantic stumbling. He could barely move without it feeling like someone strapped bricks to his body so even sitting up was a hassle. He couldn't concentrate on what to do next as a result of it being harder to breathe. He coughed in a weak attempt to maybe help his breathing and get rid of nausea but he immediately felt a fluid already threatening to escape his mouth. The taste of it was way too familiar that he didn't need to see for himself what the liquid was. He honestly did feel like he was going to throw up.

Panic set in as he tried to stand up but the most he could do was sit up and even then he needed to lean against the bed. Involuntarily, he coughed again. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he felt the blood splatter onto his hand which didn't help his predicament whatsoever. He was in a mess of confusion, anxiety, fear, and nausea that he couldn't even distinguish which feeling was the most overwhelming one. It wasn't just an anxiety attack or just an illness...something...really terrible was going on with him and he didn't know what it was.

Nausea finally had finally overwhelmed him and he was only lucky there was a trash can conveniently beside the bed for him to throw up in. He could feel his stomach was just trying to get rid of whatever he ate, which wasn't even much, to begin with. He set the trash can aside when he was sure it was over, a terrible aftertaste and blood now the only thing he could taste. Even though he was sure that he had thrown up everything possible, nausea still remained. He coughed again with the feeling of nausea still trying to escape his throat and blood slowly trickling out of his mouth.

"Gil?” He didn’t need to look up to know that it was Jay kneeling down beside him. His voice carried such concern and fear that he didn't even know if Jay had ever expressed it before in his life.

Gil couldn't speak without coughing out blood, his voice was hoarse most likely from the blood coating his throat. He didn't want to look up at him so he continued looking down at the ground. He brought a hand to his mouth again as he coughed some more, "Something's...wrong..."

Jay said nothing as he gently pulled his hand away. He could see the blood in both around his mouth and hands, a color so dark that it could’ve easily been confused for any other liquid that wasn’t blood. Blood seeped through his mouth as he tried to suppress his coughs, creating another layer of red against the already dried really dark-red on his skin.

The silence continued as he tried to figure out what was going on and how to help him. None of his less than average medical knowledge could actually pinpoint a specific illness that could result in it, “Do you know what happened last night? If you ate something bad or....” The realization hit him suddenly. He had seen similar symptoms in his lifetime, where it wouldn't be hard to actually kill someone if one wanted to.

"Someone poisoned you!" He said quickly as he looked around his room for possibly an antidote. For a person who stole whatever seemed nice at a point, antidotes were something he never thought of. Even if had an antidote, he had no idea what poison it was and the wrong antidote could be more fatal, "Okay, we're gonna figure out who did this later; we have to find Mal or someone-" 

Gil managed to reach for his arm, holding onto it lightly as he didn't even have the strength to grip on any tighter, "It's okay-", he couldn't finish because he began coughing hoarsely, a combination of blood and drool spilling from his mouth. He was never a person to really speak what he truly felt about and the moment he did his body was actively working against him to make sure he'd never speak another word again.

Jay stared at him a bit bewildered as he struggled to find words himself in response to Gil's possible acceptance of death. He quickly found one of his bandannas lying around and used it to wipe any blood that hadn't dried out yet from around his mouth, "What are you talking about? It's not okay you're like this! We just need to find you a cure for whatever happened."

Gil weakly shook his head. He couldn’t speak, both the blood and constricted lungs prevented him. He wanted to simply not be a bother and if death was more than a convenience, so be it. It didn’t seem like even if he could speak Jay would agree. Even with his head shaking he could already sense the disapproval.

“Maybe being delusional’s a symptom of the poisoning. Just...hang in there, okay?” Jay’s last sentence carried uncertainty. He couldn’t waste another minute but he didn’t know how else to spend the minutes. Despite being in situations where he had to save his own life in a matter of minutes, he never had the situation be done where he had minutes to save a person. The unfamiliarity of it was already uncomfortable enough.

He quickly left the room to get his phone off the coffee table and went back to his room. He debated with his own mind on whether or not to call an ambulance. Calling it was an option but who needed those when you knew people who could produce magic with just weird rhymes? He looked at the time on his phone and knew that it was probably safe to call an ambulance just in case. The location of his house and the location of the nearest hospital made it impossible to not make it an option considering how far it was.

After letting the dispatcher know where they were located, he called and texted Mal, Evie, Carlos, and even Uma and Harry but there was no such luck. Everyone was most likely still asleep and would be until late morning considering how late that party was. Or they were simply still awake and doing who knows what and he quite frankly didn’t want to think about it. Either way, no one answered or called back.

Gil’s coughs were a bit more violent between his shaky breaths. His eyes were closed as his head was slumped over. Jay felt that he was actually close to watching someone die and it was a terrifying thought. It wasn't just someone though; it was someone who he grew up with and shamefully didn't spend enough time with. And with how things were going, it would be something he wished he had done more. He set his phone down to shake him lightly, “Hey, Gil, open your eyes. I know you're feeling terrible but I need you to stay awake for me. ”

Gil did, or halfway at least. He looked over at him, reaching his non-blood covered hand out towards him again. He couldn't speak or probably comprehend where he was and who he was reaching out to. But it was someone near him and it was enough.

Jay hesitantly reached for his hand. It was colder than he had expected but he didn't let go. He felt Gil lightly squeezing his hand as if it was his own way of saying that he was going to be okay. His breathing that once was vocal had grown quieter and more ragged. He didn't seem to even have the strength to cough or let the blood stop from spilling out over his mouth. Dulled brown eyes met against glossy brown eyes as they were quiet, seeming to accept the inevitable fate. Jay had called an ambulance and had done what he could. He could be content that he had done enough to try and keep him alive but it didn't feel enough. It wouldn't be enough for him until he lives.

He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was slipping away because he could already see it in front of his eyes. His body was slowly slumping over as he was slowly becoming quiet. The only way to tell he was still alive was by how he was still gripping onto his hand, albeit it being light. He shook him by the shoulder again, "Please keep your eyes open. We still need to take that year off to explore, right? An ambulance will come soon, just keep try and stay awake please." His voice had ended up coming off as quieter and even a bit hoarse, which probably displayed more of how he was feeling then he thought he was hiding.

There was no sound of an ambulance. There was only the mocking sound of birds slowly chirping outside. Jay looked at his phone, almost ready to call the ambulance once again and curse them out for not arriving quickly. His phone beeped and a notification flashed across the screen before he could do so.

It was a text from Mal.

_I wish I responded sooner but I can't believe this   
Where are you guys? How is he? Do you still need me?_

It felt like a weight had slightly lifted from his shoulders. There was at least some semblance of hope that somehow managed to filter through, "Mal answered-" He managed to say but his spark of hope had quickly dwindled out once he saw that Gil was unresponsive. His head was slumped forward, his eyes were closed. Even the grip of his hand had long since lost its grip, "Gil?"

Outside, the birds were chirping. But slowly, but surely, it was being drowned out by the sound of ambulance and police sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! The second chapter will probably be shorter than the first but I hope that it would be enough for a short story! Please let me know what I can do to improve the story though, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! You can comment or just shoot me an ask/PM/whatever over on my [Tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/)! You are free to request Gil/Jay stuff because I'm a sucker for writing these two dorks; have a good day!


End file.
